


Daughter of Hades and her Sunshine.

by kirbwons



Series: loonathedemigods [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Demigods, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Humor, choerry is a certified camp healer, choerry is a strict doctor, choerry literally glows, hyejoo is a lonely baby, hyejoo wants friends but she's to shy, watermelon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24421384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbwons/pseuds/kirbwons
Summary: Prompt: Where being a child of Apollo comes with having a bright yellow aura surrounding your whole body and Yerim finds it to be a rather inconvenient thing to have sometimes (ft. Hyejoo's love for watermelons).This one is with a special little twist!
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: loonathedemigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763605
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Daughter of Hades and her Sunshine.

“Hyejoo!”

“Gods, you’re _too_ bright, and you’re late.” Hyejoo squinted as she tried to take in the sight of purple hair, her orange camp t-shirt, and the glowing yellow light surrounding the figure now standing in front of her. 

It surprised her that _for once_ , she was the one doing all the waiting instead of the other way around. By the time she had arrived for her check-up session, the other Apollo kids told her that Yerim had to run a quick errand and that she should just wait by the unoccupied infirmary bed till she comes back.

“Yeah, I get that a lot. Sorry—and also for being late this time,” Yerim smiled sheepishly, fixing her glasses before immediately getting to work, checking on the condition of her left arm, and working her magic. The whole process didn’t take too long as Yerim was quite skilled in this field, something she had inherited from her dearest father, Apollo.

As Yerim was doing her thing, Hyejoo could not help but check her out. You can’t blame her because it’s not every day you get tended by a doctor this attractive. Thankfully she was quite skilled in the arts of being subtle. 

“Looks like someone indeed followed my orders pretty well. If my prediction is right, then it should be fully healed and ready to function in about 2 days!” Yerim gave her a small cube of ambrosia to aid in the healing process. Not too much though, she remembers the first time she gave her the cubed ambrosia, she almost got jumped on because Hyejoo wanted more. 

“Stop thinking about that day, will you! It’s embarrassing!” Hyejoo growled, crossing her arms. ‘ _Was it supposed to intimidate her?_ ’ Yerim questioned herself before breaking into soft giggles. 

“So, is the check-up done? Am I free to leave—”

“Wait, before you leave…” She was just about to get up when the older girl handed her a nicely decorated, small black box with yellow ribbons. A card that says **_to Hyejoo'_** could be found pasted on top of the said box. Hyejoo wasn’t a stranger to seeing Yerim look nervous, heck she was nervous ever since day 1 of meeting her. However, this Yerim seemed rather… flustered? 

“What is this?” Hyejoo took the box and gave a questioning look to the other girl. She gave it a light shake, trying to guess what’s inside. Judging by the sound it made, it couldn’t have been anything soft, like clothing or anything similar.

‘Was it her birthday? No wait, was it for a special occasion?’ Hyejoo racked her brain, trying to think about what could have possibly been the reason behind this. 'Oh no, was this some sort of secret santa thing?'-

“Stop overthinking and just open it!” She cast one last look at Yerim and then back to the neatly wrapped box on her lap. Hyejoo decided to open this one slowly, instead of ripping it like how she usually does with anything sealed. Putting the ribbons aside, she took off the lid, revealing something small and black inside.

Sunglasses.

“I just… thought that this is the least I can do, since, _well_ , you always complained about how I was too bright and that you had to squint to be able to actually look at me sometimes…” Oh my Gods.

“…and I didn’t want you to stop hanging out with me because I really enjoy spending time with you and I think you’re very cute and I would like to get to know you more—only if you want to though! So I thought I’d gift you a pair of sunglasses—” Yerim was fully aware that she was rambling but the look on Hyejoo’s face made her really nervous and when she gets nervous she’ll start rambling—

“You’re so stupid.” Hyejoo blurted without much thinking and regretted the second she saw Yerim’s face fall, her eyebrows bunched together in a frown. ‘ _Oh no that came out wrong_ ’

“I- you could just say you didn’t like it and give it back you know? There’s literally no need to—” Yerim was about to take back her gift when Hyejoo hid it behind her back. The purple-haired healer raised an eyebrow, Hyejoo could clearly see confusion painted over her honey-glazed orbs. When Yerim had attempted to get her gift back for the second time, Hyejoo leaned forward so their faces were inches away, her good hand still holding onto the box behind her back. This move was effective as it made Yerim jump back almost immediately, cheeks pink and eyes darting away.

“Wait! What I meant to say is that you’re so silly for actually thinking I’m going to stop hanging out with you just because you glow like a fucking neon yellow highlighter.” Yerim’s eyes widened the moment soft giggles left Hyejoo’s lips.

Hyejoo never giggles. Well, at least never when it’s with her. ( **Yerim: Trust me, I have attempted to crack at least 50 of the funniest jokes I had found on the internet and Jungeun unnie’s secret joke book, but nothing has ever come close to cracking The Son Hyejoo.** )

“...really?”

“Of course! You’re like my personal doctor, so I kinda like… need you to be around me just in case something goes wrong with this,” She motioned to her casted left arm.

“Oh.”

Hyejoo didn’t dare to look straight at the girl standing before her, not entirely because of how Yerim seemed to glow even brighter at her words, but because she knows how pink her cheeks were.

“...also you’re not that bad of a company to have around, Choi Yerim.” The raven-haired murmured softly, feeling the need to clarify just in case Yerim only thinks that she needed her to be around just because of the stupid injury of hers (but was too shy to say it aloud). Thank the Gods that the infirmary wasn’t too packed. (Because she couldn’t imagine if people like Hyunjin and the little gremlin were present, plus she was temporarily handicapped so she wouldn’t be able to whack their asses like usual). "And I would love to get to know you more too..."

This time, when the said daughter of Apollo glows impossibly brighter, Hyejoo did not look away. Instead, she made use of her gift, putting on the new pair of sunglasses and an equally (extremely rare) bright smile on her face. ( _Again_ , thank Gods they were alone.)

Yerim giggled and made a comment about how the sunglasses kinda made her look like the guy in that Terminator movie, which earned her a playful punch on the shoulder from the infamous daughter of Hades.

Her father might have warned her about all the dangers that evil people and monsters could impose and taught her how to defend herself when she’d ever encounter some of them. However, he definitely left out all the other parts such as how to properly deal with people who actually, genuinely want to be friends with her and he DEFINITELY did not tell her what to do when you cross paths with a pretty girl who MIGHT actually be into her broody, emo-looking ass. Oh, how she is looking forward to her next visit to the Underworld so she could strangle—

“Easy there wolfie, you’re kinda crushing the box a little too hard,” Yerim laughed, giving a little poke on her right cheek. “And you got that little creepy smile on your face, the one that usually shows up whenever you think about whooping someone’s butt…” It’s kinda scary how Yerim notices such things about her, given that they only started to be friends like a few months ago. 

“Hey, do you uh, want to go eat some watermelon? I got it as a present from one of the Demeter children, the little blonde one—” Yerim hadn’t even finished speaking when Hyejoo suddenly got up from the bed, her eyes sparkling and this was probably the first time Yerim had seen her so interested in something. 

“You got a watermelon from one of the Demeter kids?” Yerim nodded, a wide smile plastered on her face as she told her stories about how she usually helps around at the garden and helps tend to various crops and plants, and so the Demeter kids kinda owed her for the extra helping hand, especially during the number of times she volunteered last spring. And when they asked what she wanted, she asked for a watermelon. She also remembers the skeptical look on the said Demeter kid's face when she made the request. She can't really blame her, like who the hell asks for a whole-ass watermelon?

Although she did leave out the part where the watermelon thing wasn’t coincidental and was rather…planned because her informant, a certain big cat (*cough* **Aeong~** *cough*), had told her all about Hyejoo’s obsession with watermelons. Also, she chose not to tell her about the part where she basically blackmailed the said little blonde Demeter child to speed up the growing process to a few days instead of waiting for a whole 80 days. _Aha, good stuff_.

“I can’t believe you had a watermelon in your possession for 3 days and only bothered telling me now. I am disappointed in you Choi Yerim. I thought we were friends!” Hyejoo was practically vibrating with excitement as the last time she had a good juicy watermelon was before she was sent to camp and despite knowing that she could easily ask for one from the Demeter kids, she was...kinda shy and the thought of talking to anyone else aside from those she already knows kinda scares her. Besides, she wasn’t sure they’d ever want to talk to her. ( **Hyejoo: N-not that I want to talk to them either!** )

“I didn’t know you liked watermelons till like yesterday and it was supposed to be a surprise—” Again, before Yerim could even finish her sentence, Hyejoo had already finished putting on her shoes and was ready to leave the infirmary.

“Get your butt up Sunshine, you can make it up to me some other time by getting me more watermelons, as for now, I could feel **this** watermelon calling out to me!” After casting one last look at the purple-haired girl, she speed-walked out of the infirmary and towards wherever her watermelon was.

“Yah, wait up! You might hurt your arm!” 

\- **_fin_ **-

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, it's Jiro!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked this little short piece I wrote! I'm guessing y'all already know who the little blonde child of Demeter is HAHA
> 
> Stay tuned for my next upcoming works and well, till next time!
> 
> hmu on twitter (@minjootops) if you have feedback or anything :]


End file.
